1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-function tool adapted for nail pulling and prying. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multi-function tool having a pry bar whose location thereon is adjustable.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional tool for nail pulling and prying material on the surface includes a pry bar formed on an end thereof and a handle formed on another end thereof. However, the tool is usually formed as one piece, and the distance between the pry bar and the handle cannot be adjusted. Thus, the tool is just adapted for pulling nails whose size is limited to a particular range, and if the nail is of a size over the range, the tool could not pull out the nail fully. Moreover, when a user operates the tool to pry something on a narrow place, it is difficult to find a fulcrum for supporting.
Therefore, the present invention is intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.